The End is Just A Beginning
by Mi'era Az'ule
Summary: The jewel is finished, but Kagome finds herself facing even bigger issues as another option is given. She goes to Hogwarts and finds the incarnations of several of her closest friends. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN 07*10*10 UPDATE! This is a repost, but you really do need to re-read this, cuz I made two changes, *marked by asterics*, they're**__** really importante, and you might not understand things later on in the story if you don't read it. Oh, and if you can catch what I'm talking about, and make a solid prediction, a bonus Fluffy-sama and Shippo-kun for you! Oh, I don't own. Never have, never will. Although I do like playing with them. **_

_The End is Just A Beginning_

**Chapter One**

**_The End_**

I stepped out of the well and jumped out of the top. Things had been looking up for the last two weeks that I had been in the Sengoku-jidai. There were only a few shards left to gather, not including the two in Koga's legs, I'd say around oh, one other shard. I smiled and shook my head, thinking about the fight that had been in the making as I left. It was all with Koga still saying I was his mate and then Inuyasha coming to my rescue, even though Kikiyo had been revived using her own soul that we had found in Kanna's mirror after defeating Naraku this last time.

Oh, Hello there! I'm sorry If you aren't being able to follow me very well, but if you'll pardon me, I'll try to make things clearer.

My name is Kagome Higurashi and I live in modern day Tokyo, Japan with my mom, brother and grandfather. One day I was looking for my cat in the shrine on our property when I full down this well that's in the middle of the shrine, and ended up in Sengoku Japan. No, that's not a where but actually a _when_. Sengoku Japan is the Feudal Era, when there were youkai and hanyou roaming the entire face of Japan. Anyways, I found this half demon, Inuyasha, pinned to a tree, the Goshinboku, with an arrow charged with a miko's purifying powers. I inadvertently woke him up and then I found that I had this jewel in my body called the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of Four Souls. Any-who, long story short, it broke, we, me and Inuyasha, went after all the shards. While doing this we ran into a kitsune kit named Shippo, an lecherous monk named Miroku, and a demon slayer named Sango who had a companion in the form of a two-tailed neko-youkai, (cat demon), named Kirara.

Also, I'm apparently the reincarnation of the miko who originally pinned Inuyasha to the tree, Kikiyo. We keep having run-ins with her and the soul collectors that kept her sustained. Then there was this nasty bastard of a hanyou; half-demon for those who don't keep your fairy tales around, named Naraku. He wanted the jewel as much as our gang, and so he was after the shards just as much as we were, and he had a decent amount. Our most recent battle, however, left us in possession of the majority of it. Oh, and we had gotten Kikiyo's soul back for her, which meant that the fragment of my soul which had been powering her then returned to me. Now it should be easy for me to finish off the bastard once and for all. So, really, that about sums things up.

Oh, before I forget, Inuyasha and Kikiyo were in love when Naraku split them up, causing the who pinned who to the Goshinboku thing, then because I came through and I'm her reincarnate, I was subjected to his affections and then Sango likes Miroku, but he asks every girl he meets to bear his child. It causes awkward situations, but I think that he just does it now because it means that he gets Sango's attention.

Hope you're not _terribly _confused. So now I'm back at home and I'm prepping for the final take down. I'm gonna have to go back through today, but I really wanted a bath, so I bounce up the stairs and settle down. After waving hi to my mom, dropping a kiss on Ojii-chan's head and ruffling Souta's hair I plopped down on the nearest stool available. "Hi Mama. I just got back from gathering some of the last shards. Three more to go." I stood and stretching to crack my back, climbed the stairs to start my long awaited soak pausing to pet Buyo. That cat's gotten skinny; I wonder if Mama had him on a diet? Mama just shook her head, chuckled and then started unpacking my yellow knapsack so she could see what I needed.

Six hours later

"Naraku!" I stood at the top of the well having just jumped into it to go back to the Feudal Era. I stood in disbelief at the carnage that I saw. Almost all of the demons that we had met in the last two years had come to our defense. I gaped to see Sesshomaru standing beside his half-brother, along with what looked like all of the inu-youkai that there could possibly be. He saw he looking at him and nodded once and then returned his attention to the stand off between the two forces. I quickly looked down the line and saw several of my friends, Jinenji, Myoga, Totosai, Jaken, Ah-Un, and also two that were a pleasant surprise; Kanna and Kagura. Closer to Inuyasha were Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Miroku.

I stood between the two lines set on killing each other. My rage grew until all that I could feel was a white-hot inferno of hate and anger at him. _**"Naraku!" **_All eyes swiveled towards me as I stalked down the center of the empty space left between them. I stopped before reaching the center. "Koga, may I have them please?" I said referring to the two shards left in his legs. He grimaced but bent down to comply. After handing them to me Koga arched an eyebrow suggestively.

"Don't even think that wolf," I said. "Not unless you really want some very important parts of you missing." His mouth snapped shut. "I thought not."

I turned and while walking, took the nearly complete Shikon no Tama out and fused the shards back to it then turned to face Naraku. "You have something that I need," he said oily. "Wouldn't it be better to just give me the jewel shard so that I can complete it?"

I shook my head. "No Naraku, I think not. Most of the time that I have been here in this the Feudal Era, your hell wasps, Kanna, Kagura, or one of your minions has plagued me incessantly. Too many have died for me to allow this to go on any longer. _**Watashi ni modor**__**i, **__**saigo**__**no hoseki!"**_I stretched out my hand as a faint humming sound grew louder and the final jewel shard burst out of Naraku's chest where his heart would normally be. Snatching it out of the air I added it to the rest and allowed it to be absorbed normally while I drew and arrow and fired it at the hanyou known as Naraku_**. "Sete, kono otoko wa, nokori no**_." My arrow blazed a purple-silver, which was odd, but I paid it no mind as I guided it to the very center of Naraku's being, the bandit that Kikiyo had tended so long ago_; Onigumo_.

It struck him right where the shard had come out of and stayed there. Naraku started shrieking as the miko's arrow started to purify the demons that were left in him. The arrow had finished what was left of Onigumo. I knew that the others had retreated soon after I had the last shard in my possession and the miko powers started to be thrown around. As Naraku started dissolving faster, his reinforcements also started disappearing with small puffs of smoke. Seconds later I stood bracing myself for the hardest part, removing any taint that would be in the Jewel. I delved into it and encountered a fifth, darker soul. "Kukuku. So it seems that I am dead by your hand miko. It matters not. If I could not take you in life then I will take you with me in death."

"NO!" I was thrown out of the jewel by some other force. "_This _miko is _not _to be yours Naraku. You shall fight with me. Now, quickly childe, while I have him engaged. Purify the Shikon no Tama NOW!"

I set my will to it and purified away. What seemed like hours_, or was it seconds_? later, I pulled out of the jewel and stood to face my friends. Sango was the first to reach me and give me a hug, and then Kikiyo, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha were giving me hugs all at once. I hugged each of them in turn and then I was just standing there with Shippo sitting on my shoulder, and my arms slung over Kikiyo and Sango's looking at everything that had happened.

"Well Kagome, did you complete the Shikon no Tama?" Of course Shippo would be the first to ask that. I dug into my pouch and pulled out a white orb with pink and blue swirling through it.

"Yeah, I guess I did Ship-dip."

"Well, what are you going to wish for on it?" Kikiyo was the one to ask me this.

"I-I don't know. It seems that the Jewel is the center of most of our problems, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired of the constant fighting. I wish that the Shikon no Tama would disappear forever, never to upset any person again." The Jewel flashed to a blindingly bright white that sent me stumbling back into the Bone Eater's Well. *Looking back on it in hindsight, I remember quite clearly, the feeling of someone placing their hands on my shoulders and shoving me even further off balance. _"Go away," _it hissed,_ "and never come back!"*_

"Inuyasha!" I shrieked as I fell ever farther down and not hitting the ground on the other side. Instead of the blue light that told me I was going back to my own time, I saw a golden flash and then nothing.

I came to and sat up slowly, using the stealth skills that Sesshomaru had taught me to assess my situation. Laying on a soft bed with a coolness of the air that told me I was neither in modern day Japan which was covered with smog or in the Feudal Era, because it was blistering hot during this time of year there. I lay down swiftly as a small group of people came in arguing loudly. My eyes were slits and I steadied my breathing out so that I would appear as if I were sleeping.

"I don't like this plan of yours Shizuka. What if something goes wrong?" A man holding a sword that looked a lot like Tetsusagia was talking to _another_ man who was holding _another_ sword that looked like _Tensusagia_.

"I don't like it either Batoru, but what else can we do about it? I mean, she's not even supposed to _be_here, let alone in Sengoku-jidai with youkai and hanyou trying to destroy her every moment that she is there. And what did you see fit to arm her with? A frickin' _bow! _That isn't what you should be giving a modern day girl to fight with!" Shizuka turned his back on Batoru, pacing the room.

"If I may give a suggestion then, brothers?"

The two men turned to look at the third person in the room with them. "Speak Mahotsukai. What great idea do you have that can help her recover?" Shizuka said.

Mahotsukai stepped out of the shadows. "Why do we not send her somewhere that she might find those whom she lost? Then she wouldn't be quite as lonesome, and she also would be able to train her developing miko powers. I know for a fact that there are communities around the world that specialize in those things, but they call it _magic _in her time. I can arrange for someone to gather her and help her to find her way around. Only problem is, the Bone Eater's Well of the Tokyo shrine is now closed, and she won't be right on call to do anything if it happens to open up by chance."

I sat bolt upright at that. "_What? _Y-you mean that I won't be able to see my friends again?" In hindsight, I suppose that it was a stupid move, but c'mon, I mean I just found that all of my friends were as good as dead, and inaccessible to me. I would miss the birth of Sango and Miroku's first child, I wouldn't get to see Rin grow into a young woman, hell, I would even miss _Jaken_. So many lives were lost to me right then, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. There wasn't anything that I could really do except either cry or laugh hysterically. I cried.

The gods, _who else would they be?_, turned and looked at me in astonishment. The one called Mahotsukai moved to the bedside and knelt so that his eyes were level with mine. "Trust me little one. You may not be able to return to the Sengoku-jidai through your conventional means, but you will see your friends again. Do not fear." I nodded through my tears and Mahotsukai settled on my bed, gently rubbing my back. Instinctively turning to him, I cried into his shoulder, my silent sobs shaking my small frame and the tears soaking the sleeve of his robe. We sat that way until my sobs were the occasional hiccup and then I pulled away from him.

"Better now?" Mahotsukai asked mildly. I nodded and gave him a weak smile. "That's better Kagome. Now, you have a couple of options here, because you heard the discussion between my brothers and I. You could just go home to your time and forget everything ever happened in the Feudal Era-"

I shook my head emphatically. "No. Whatever I choose to do, I refuse to lose any memories of the Feudal Era or my friends, Mahotsukai."

"O-Kay then, toss that plan out the window. The other choices involve becoming a reincarnation of yourself and then going to the school where you could learn greater control over your miko powers. Actually, in England, they call the powers magic. So, you get to be yourself, or you get to go as another incarnation. Either way, I strongly suggest that you go to the school and learn how to have an almost ironclad control over you magic. Oh, and it's just Kai."

"Hmm?"

"Just call me Kai. I prefer it."

I sat there on the edge of a bed for a moment. The other two gods came around to face Kai and me. "What are your opinions on this?" I jerked my chin at Batoru and Zuka.

"I don't necessarily agree with any of the plans," Zuka said. "But I do know this; whatever Mahotsukai promises he'll do, it'll get done." I nodded and then looked at Batoru.

He started talking. "I don't agree with either of them, but I want what is best for you onee-san, and if you want to go to this school of magic, then you do that."

I blinked at the honorific he gave me. "_Onee-san_?"

Batoru flushed. "I apologize Higurashi-san, I was out of line."

"No, why did you call me that? I didn't mind it, just wasn't expecting it." Truth be told, it felt strangely _right _to be called big sister by this powerful god. Unbeknownst to me, I had moved so that I was standing on my own beside the bed facing the two gods Peace and Battle.

Batoru_, no, Toru_, my mind kept insisting, shifted on the balls of his feet, all the while looking like Souta did when I had caught him sneaking into my room and he was trying to think of a good excuse. "Now, Toru," I said softly. "No trying to think up a good lie. Why did you call me onee-san?"

"I'll tell you why." All of our eyes moved to the newest figure to join our group. It was a girl, that was clear, but she was only carrying a dove on her shoulder and as she swept into the room, a fresh breeze of air came with her. "He called you _onee-san _because you are our older sister. We have been waiting for you for quite a while." She paused. "_Onee-san._" Her eyes twinkled as she said that.

Shizuka groaned and smacked his forehead. "Way to let the youkai out of the bag, Kami."

Kami shrugged. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? You three were pussy-footing around the matter and I thought that it would be simpler to just come out and say it."

"Excuse me?" I was trying to make myself heard over the ruckus.

"Well now you could've caused REPAIRABLE DAMAGE TO HER MEMORIES-" Shizuka was yelling his lungs out at Kami, who was standing in a defensive position.

"WELL IT WAS _THAT _OR LEAVE HER WALLOWING IN MEMORIES THAT AREN'T REALLY OF HER EXPERIENCE-" Man, when the gods go at it they _go at it. _And it's _intense._

"Hello?" I was getting frustrated with the lack of response that I was getting from the divine people, but there was an almost _tangible_auraaround the two siblings, and there an answering call was thrumming deep in my chest in response to it.

They both turned on me with a vengeance. "QUIET!"

I stood there shocked for a moment, and then I felt as if another entity slipped out from behind a closed door and took over my body.

"**No, YOU be quiet!"** My voice boomed with an unnaturalness that echoed through the room. They all froze and paid attention to what I was saying. **"Thank you. Kami, stop antagonizing your brothers and you two," **I swung around to point at Toru and Zuka. **"Stop bickering with each other! When you argue, it just means war, and there's been a very **_**long **_**war dragging on down in the Sengoku-jidai, which I was just a part of! Now KNOCK IT OFF or SO HELP ME I will PERSONALLY kick your arses back to the mortal world and we can finish this thing once and for all. Understood?" **I glared at the chastised siblings and then turned to face Mahotsukai. **"Brother, it has been a while."**

Mahotsukai nodded once, solemnly, and then he swooped down on me and gave me a big hug. "I've missed you while you were gone Kyla." She giggled and nodded my head for herself.

**"Yes, it has been a while since I was allowed into the Divine Realms. My friend Diane was **_**quite **_**informative about the going-ons up here when she comes back from visiting her mother. So, has everyone been behaving?" **

He nodded. "There were only a few minor mishaps with Hyll. They were trying to expand their land into our territory."

I nodded and then brushed the edge of the entity's consciousness. _'Would it be possible for me to take control back?' _

Kyla's astonishment confused me. _**'Of course you can. I just thought that you wanted me to be here to calm them down.'**_

_'Oh, all right. And Kyla?' _

_**'Hm?'**_

_"I-I...thanks. For everything.' _In my head, I could feel her presence slowly receding and giving control back to me. A small shudder rakes through me and then I have complete control over my body. Lifting my head and gazing at my siblings, a small smile graces my face. Kami and Zuka are talking quietly and Batoru and Kai are looking at me with concern.

"So," I stretch and hear my spine crack. "When do I go through the enrollment to that magic school of your Kai? I have a group of youkai to make an appointment with. As myself," I added before he open his mouth.

"Um, right now if you'd like," he looked uncertainly at me.

I didn't even take the time to finish the train of thought that I was on. "No, not unless I need to grab some stuff. Will I?"

Kai nodded. "Yes, actually. There are copious notes that students are required to take, and, unless you would _enjoy _with a quill and ink-pot on parchment, then I would suggest that you grab yourself some composition books and other writing utensils." Kai stood now and offered his arm to me with a courtly flourish. "Milady, if you would oblige me?"

Stifling a giggle, I curtsied and then laid my hand on his forearm. "Prithee, good sir, wouldst thou embark on yonder journey with me?"

"Aye milady, if thou would but give me leave to do so."

"Then come, good sir, and let us be off to the place of my birth." We walked out of the room on that note and, ten strides away from the portal that would take us back to my world, we collapsed into giggles.

"_That,_" Kai gasped out between giggles. "Was the most _epic_ act that we've ever put on for them. _Ever!_"

I nodded my agreement, unable to do much else through the tears streaming down my face. Slowly we got hold of ourselves and then stood before the portal; a smallish shrine house that stood tall and proud. "Well, then, I guess this is it." I pivoted quickly and saw my divine family standing there arrayed in a semi-circle. There were Shizuka, Batoru and Kami, and then there were others that I saw and vaguely remembered before Kyla's brief stint in the mortal world.

"I will do you proud as the mouth of the Gods," I proclaimed loudly. They all nodded approvingly and then I turned to the four that I had known the longest.

"I'll miss you guys," I whispered. There was no sign of emotion on any face except Kai's, so I bowed my head. "I know that I probably was a failure in the eyes of the others, and I just want to apologize for-ack!"

Two blurs of color attacked me, Batoru on one side, Kami on the other, and Kai was covering my mouth firmly with his hand.

"Kagome," Shizuka said solemnly. "There is nothing that you could do that would embarrass this Shizuka or any of the others. You are our sister, and that's what matters." He stared at me for a moment longer and then his usually solemn face cracked in half above a wide grin. "Now go knock some mage butt dead, sis, and good luck." I nodded and then stepped onto the edge of the well that was the portal. I took one final look back and then stepped into the dark oblivion that was the portal.

**__****The whole hostess of a goddess is really just me explaining how Kagome gets to Hogwarts and Scotland. Doesn't mean that she's got any super special powers, or extra abilities. This will NOT! (hopefully) turn into a Mary Sue/Gary Stu story. I only like those rarely, and only in a specific category. **

**_Thanks for putting up with all of these plot changes, and I hope to see you lot next chapter. Now REVIEW!_**

**_CIAO~_**

**_Mi'era Az'ule_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey All, sorry that I didn't add anything An-wise last chapter, but I was in a hurry to get this new story up. It is moi, Mi'era Az'ule, author extraordinaire, a.k.a. the black sheep of all writers. I have, unfortunately, placed all of my stories, other then Who Am I? cause that's my baby, up for adoption. So, for this one, you'll probably see where I'm going right from the start, (if you can, please let me know, cuz I don't.) Hope this is another good read for you lot! Happy reading!**

**The following disclaimer is for Chap 1, along with any and all other chapters that come after this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous characters of Inuyasha, (FLUFFY_SAMA!) or Harry Potter. No,no those titles go to the most WONDERFUL J K Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi. I thank them for creating these characters for fueling my other-wise bland mind-scape! **

I burst out of the well house and into the tiny kitchen where my mom was working. She whirled around and gasped at the sight of me." I took a quick peek at myself and winced. My once pristine era authentic battle gear, courtesy of Sango, was tattered and smeared with gore and blood. I waved her away. "It's not that bad Mama. But I need a favor from you." I told her what it was and her eyes widened once I finished.

She nodded and I grinned. "Thanks Mama. This means a lot to me. I need to go get ready now. Oh, and if a man knocks on the door asking if I'm ready to go to the Phoenix, tell him that I'll be right down." I bounded up the stairs and grabbed the nearest modest, clean thing that I had that wasn't my pajamas and did a really quick change. That skill had come in handy quite a few times when I was shard hunting with Inuyasha. A few wayward tears glimmered in my eyes but I wiped them away quickly. Time for mourning was no more. I needed to focused on the task at hand, which happened to be digging out the newest leather messenger bag that I had available, and transferring all of my writing tablets and pencils to it.

"Kagome! Your contact from Phoenix is here." Souta banged on my door, startling me.

"Alright runt. Give me a few seconds to get my stuff all together." He went back down the stairs and I turned around, surveying the room.

_Anything else that I'll want while I'm in England. Oh yeah!_I nabbed the album that was on my desk and the framed picture that was on my bedside table and then I placed my favorite pairs of pants and shirts into the smallish duffel bag that was sitting on the ground. The zipper closed without a hitch, and I was bounding down the stairs with the messenger bag in my hand and the duffel banging on my legs with every step that I took.

Kai turned just as I leapt the last three steps on the stairs and almost fell. He caught me and then set me back down. "You ready to go squirt?" He ruffled my hair.

Glaring at him I nodded, my hand going up to smooth the displaced strands back down. "Bye Mama, See ya Souta. I'll write as often as I possibly can. Tell Oji-chan that I said good bye." I had one foot out the door when Mama stopped me.

"Kagome?" I turned and saw her holding out a cat carrier with an extremely pissed Buyo in it. "Please take Buyo. He seems so worried whenever you leave, and I don't like the way he was losing so much weight."

"Um, Mama, I'm not sure if I can take cats to the school with me so I don't-" My excuse was cut short by Kai.

"Actually, it is recommended that a student have some sort of animal familiar," he interjected smoothly. "So having Buyo would make shopping for school supplies easier."

Mama sighed in relief and passed the carrier to me. I took it, not wanting it to fall and hurt my no longer fat cat. Mama gave me a hug suddenly. "Be safe," she said for my ears alone. "And I love you."

I put the carrier on the ground and grabbed my mom in a huge hug. I was surprised to find that I was taller then her by two inches. "I love you Mama." I was blinking back tears now as she picked up the forgotten duffle and placed it in the back seat of the car that was waiting at the shrine gates. I picked up Buyo's carrier and placed it on the floor of the car where my feet would go.

"Kagome, I want you to have something." Mama pulled out a package from somewhere. "Oji-chan wanted you to have this the next time you came out of the well. Don't," she said as I tried to open the red fabric that it was wrapped it. "Wait until you get to where you're going. You'll be there soon." I nodded and got into the car. "I love you Kagome, and please, try not to come home like you normally do!"

The last was shouted as Kai sped out of the driveway and onto the main road. "I WILL MAMA!" Kai started shutting the window so I pulled my head back in before he chopped my head off. "I will." The last was said to myself, more to promise that I wouldn't then to reaffirm it. "I won't, I promise."

There was silence in the car as Kai weaved through traffic. "So, how are we supposed to get to London? Teleportation?" I was desperately trying to break the monotony of the last few hours spent in the car.

Kai grinned. "Almost. You'll find out in a bit. Look, we're here." Where _here_was, was uncertain. WE were in the upper middle-class part of Tokyo, and on the far corner of the strip mall was a smallish cafe entitled Roei Pabu*. _**(*Roughly translated, that meant the Leaky Pub.)**_ Kai parked the car and then we unloaded my stuff onto the slice of sidewalk right in front of the door to the Roei Pabu. Someone peered out the door and then threw it open, ushering us in and helping me carry my duffle.

"Hello Kai," he greeted my brother. "Is this the one that you were sent to collect?" He motioned to me.

Kai chuckled. "Yes indeed she is. Kagome," he turned to me. "I'd like you to meet Baten. Baten, I'd like you to meet my younger sister Kagome Higurashi. Baten, is the flu ready?"

The flu? Why would Kai want to know if a illness was ready or not?

"Yes sir, it is. A direct line to the Headmaster's office. Just step in and you'll be there. Before you go, would you like something to drink?" Baten seemed a lot like Jaken with all of his bowing and scraping.

Kai was all ears at the mention of something drink. "Yes please. Do you happen to have any pumpkin juice or butter-beer in stock right now?" His eyes were gleaming and I wondered_,_ (not for the first time,) when I would stop drowning in the torrent of magical terms that I had no idea of their meanings.

"Actually, I do. I rather suspect that Albus is waiting, so how bout I just send a half dozen bottles each through with the girl's belongings?" My brother grimaced in disappointment but nodded. He turned to me and nodded to where the cat carrier was.

"I suggest that I take the carrier with Buyo in it since this is the first time either of you have traveled by flu. Oh no" he chuckled when he saw my expression. "Not flu, f-l-u, Kaggie, Floo, f-l-o-o. It's fire travel. Kinda like how the eldest son of Inu-taisho travels in his ball of light. Only, it's _way_ faster, trust me.

"All you have to do is say Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office, and step into the green flames. Quite simple actually. I do wish that they would install it into the Divine Realms, it's much less hassle then having to walk. But here, you go first and I'll be right along after you."

I nodded slowly and then faced the fireplace with green flames. Knowing that if I got a second chance to think about what I was about to do, I stepped quickly into the fire and said everything just as Kai had told me to. Then I was in the worst roller-coaster ride of my life. Even being on Inuyasha's back while we were in the middle of a battle was better then _this._ A few seconds later, the spinney, nauseous feelings were dissipating and I found myself deposited on a very fine carpet. I lay there and waited for the yucky feeling to go away, and I knew, then and there, that I would _never_, never, never, _ever _travel by Wizarding Floo again. At least, if I didn't have to.

**Hello again my friends! It's me again, and I hope that you liked this, the 2nd chapter of An End is Just the Beginning. I hope that I caught all the typos that were here, but I just have had enough of this story sitting in my Google Docs, waiting to be posted. This is gonna be close to 25K in works, but I'm not sure that will be all. if what I have on my Google Docs is enough, then this is one story, and then...well, we'll get there when we get there.**

**Oh, also, if any of you readers have an idea, any at all, I'll be more then happy to take them into consideration. This story is not thought out to the minutest detail, meaning my writing may seem all over the place, and not at all connected. If you as my readers pick up something that I missed during the writing of my story, then feel free to tell me about it. (This is the hint for you guys to review...hint, hint...wink, wink...) **

**While we're on the topic of reviews, I'm really willing to take any type of reviews that happen to come my way, be they fluffy, cuddly somethings, or white flames, I will always appreciate them, just as long as you explain the reasoning behind them, (meaning the flames.) FLuffy happy reviews are good, just please put something that you liked, and something that you didn't like. If you liked it all, that's GREAT! If you didn't, then why the HELL ARE YOU READING THIS STILL? No likey, no ready. Its simple as that. I LOVE flames, just so long as that you tell me _why _you've decided to flame me. **

**Okay, I think that's just about doubled my chapter length, sorry. =? See ya next chapter, mes ames. **

**__****CIAO!**

**__****Mi'era Az'ule**


	3. Chapter 3

Inu~HP Chap 3

**A.N. Her you lot go, two chappies in one day. That is a very unusual thing for me to have done. I do hope that this is still up to the standards that I set for the first two chapters. Hope you have fun reading. **

**Let it be known that the author known as Mi'era Az'ule does not own the subjects of her Majesty, J.K. Rowling, nor the hanyou, youkai, or ningen who are under the rule of Takahashi-sensei. Although I sure wish I did..._sigh...Fluffy-sama._**

Chapter 3

Seconds later, Kai came through the fire nearly tripping over me because I was still feeling too nauseous to move. After taking one look at me he set the cat carrier aside knelt beside me and pulled out a slim piece of wood that I knew had to be a wand. I didn't care what Kai was pointing at me; quite frankly, I just wanted to die.

_"Finite." _He said softly. "Feeling a bit better now?"

Sitting up slowly, I took inventory of my body. I nodded and then drew my fist back and slugged my older brother in the arm.

"OW! What did I do to deserve that?" He looked at me with a wounded expression that I ignored, glaring pointedly at him and then at the fire that was still burning green. "What, oh-OH. Hey," he knelt down beside me. "I'm sorry. I thought that Mum had told you enough about us that it wouldn't have been an unexpected thing."

I opened my mouth to say something, but someone clearing his or her throat interrupted us. After the shock I had gotten from the Floo, I was a little high-strung, and so I went for an arrow, which, surprisingly, I found in my hand, along with a bow. I had it fitted to the string, charged with some of my silvery pink miko powers and aimed in the direction the noise had come from, which was an elderly man who appeared to be the Headmaster of the school I has now in.

I ended up with a butt-load of wands pointed at me. I ignored them and kept the arrow steady and my voice and body language cool. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

The old man stood and I shifted my weight slightly to keep the arrow trained on him. Kai shifted uneasily and then locked eyes with the old man.

"What did you tell Mahotsukai the first time you met him?"

The man's blue eyes twinkled in a way that I didn't think possible for any human to achieve. "What an honor it is to see you again Mattie. Now it is my turn. Who are you in the Divine Realms?"

Kai gritted his teeth. Obviously he didn't like answering that question. 'I am the consort of Princess Kami and elder brother to those who wield fangs." The old man smiled and then opened his arms wide. "Welcome home Mattie. I apologize for the amount of people here, but I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow morning."

"Mahotsukai, you'd better have a damn fine explanation as to why and _how_ you foobarred this time," I hissed at him. Kai nodded and then slowly pushed my bow until it pointed at the ground.

"It's the stupid time zones," he whispered to me, then, louder, "put it away Kagome. We're surrounded by friends and allies here."

I slowly eased up on my grip until the tension on the string was normal. Swiftly, I un-strung the bow and placed it and the arrow into the quiver that I found lying on the ground, and then swung the quiver over my head to settle it in the center of my back. Then I looked the headmaster in the eye.

"I apologize sir," I told him. "I am accustomed to living in a war situation where I had no idea where the enemy was or when he was going to attack, but when we_ did _know where his headquarters were, it was always a trap. I had to be ready at all times to move out, and w_as _never unprepared to fight. My instincts are too deeply ingrained to just forget them in a night." I bowed to the Headmaster once I was done and stayed facing the floor.

"You may raise, Kagome. Do you mind me using your name?" I stood straight up and shook my head no. "Well then, I see we will get along just fine. I am professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and _you _my dear, have been left far too long without someone to help you gain control of your magic."

"With all due respect, sir, but I have better control over my miko's powers then most of you do over your magic." I pulled one of my arrows out of the quiver and ignored the snicks of drawn wands. "If I were to fire this arrow at someone, what is the probability that that person would die because of where the arrow struck him?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment. "If you hit him in the eye, throat, heart or lung."

I nodded once. "Yes that is true, and it is also true that most of those areas are very small targets, or require an amount of upper body strength that I do not have. However, if I were to fire this plain at any youkai or hanyou, they think it a splinter and no more then that. If I charge it with my miko's powers," here I stopped and let the excess energy flare to show that it was really charged, "I am able to purify the youkai out of existence, and the hanyou would be left with only his human side to defend himself and his pack with." I cut off the energy flow to the arrow and then plunged it back into the quiver. "I can also do this with my katanas, knifes and other weapons. I have not been able to try this with other, modern weapons, but I am sure that the same theory applies.

"Well then, thank you for the _interesting_ demonstration, Kagome. Please remain here. The rest of you, this meeting is concluded until next month. Mattie, Arthur would be happy to get you caught up on what happened tonight. Dismissed." Everyone filed out of the room except for the professor, many other, unseen people, and myself.

"Now, Kagome, I have heard from your younger brother, Mahotsukai, of your adventures to the Feudal Era of Japan, and I have also heard of the possibility that you are a reincarnation of a very powerful miko from that time."

I nodded. "Yes, I was thought to be the reincarnation of the miko Kikyo, who, when I first knew her, was a right she-dog. I traveled with an inu-hanyou, that's a half demon of the-"

"Of the canine variety, yes, Kagome, I do know my Japanese."

"Actually Professor, _inu- _does not mean canine. More specifically, it refers to dogs. For example, there is a clan of ookami youkai, wolf demons, that I once was taken hostage by and when I was rescued by Inuyasha, sorry, that's the name of the hanyou that I was traveling with, when I was rescued by Inuyasha, he and Koga, the prince of the wolf tribe, the two of them butted heads _every single time we met._ I must tell you, it was very exhausting having to deal with jealous inu- and ookami-youkai. I also traveled with a youkai kit of the kitsune variety who had been orphaned, and an _extremely _perverted Buddhist monk who had this Vortex in the middle of his palm that was bound with a gauntlet and prayer beads. Every girl we met, he asked to bear his child. At least he did until Sango came around. She was this demon layer who had an enormous boomerang mad of the bones of youkai that had been hilled during battle. The two of them were completely love struck, but they both thought it was one sided. And-"

Professor Dumbledore held up his hand. "I think that will do Kagome. But for now, I have only one question. What happens when a reincarnation receives the memories of the previous incarnation?"

"Oh that's easy. They essentially have to become one with the former incarnation, you know, use the same weapons; have similar body builds, or the ability to have the build; and habits and traits that the original incarnation had. If they are a human reincarnation of a youkai or hanyou, they will almost always have the same attacks and their bodies will change until they are very similar in appearance to the previous incarnation, almost identical, in fact. There have been opportunities for reincarnations to go back in time through a portal, like I did, and meet their former lives, like I did, but I didn't like Kikyo at first, but if the opportunity happens, then you really want to. You learn the attacks as they are being done, without any fumbling around like Inuyasha did."

"I...see. Well then, I must ask you, what would you do if you saw an incarnation of one of your friends from the Feudal Era? No, don't answer me, just think about it." Professor Dumbledore sat wearily. "You may leave now, Miss Kagome, and I will see you for your post-dinner Sorting tomorrow evening. You are not expected to come out at any time for all of tomorrow, just try to overcome your jet lag and become acclimated to the change of time zones. Oh, and if you feel the need to exercise, there is a very special room on the seventh floor behind the tapestry of a troll youkai. Good night."

I nodded a good night to him and then set off to the seventh floor to find this room. Sure enough, there was a door that opened into an empty clearing like one of the ones in the Sengoku-jidai. I sat down with the cat carrier and let out Buyo. He gave me an evil sat glare and then pounced on my messenger bag. Sighing, I pulled off. Hissing, Buyo swiped at me and then pulled out the red, fabric wrapped gift that Mom had sent me off with as a present from Grampa. "I wonder what this is Buyo, buddy." I plucked the cat up and nuzzled my cheek into his creamy white fur.

He hissed again and then took a swipe at the fabric again. A soft chime came from it now, and I paused in my pursuit of the cat. "Well _now_ I'm intrigued." I hooked a corner of the red fabric and sat there for a moment, just stroking the haori. That's what it was, a red, slightly fuzzy, haori. Closing my eyes, I could imagine that this was Yash's and I was dozing off on his back while we were traveling in the direction of the latest jewel shard. Suddenly my eyes snapped open. There _was _the one way to test if this was really Yash's haori.

I reached for my katana, not remembering that I was not in the Feudal time, but still laying hands on it. "Ignite," I whispered and my miko power was rolling off of it in tongues of flame. There were three things that made this uniquely Inuyasha's; the ability to turn aside any weapon; the power to deflect a miko's power with no adverse side effects; and the certainty to never catch fire. I stood up and then drove the miko enflamed katana into the ruby-red haori.

**Oho! A nasty _cliff-hanger!_ I know. I'm just mean that way. **

**Soooo, how'd ya like it? Good, bad, whatever, c'mon! I need the feed back from the crowds. It inspires me! Ooooo, I know, I'll be _r_eally, _really _nasty, and not update until I get at least ten reviews, or PMs, I'm not picky. First five of the fifteen reviewers get a Sesshy-sama or Inu-, Draco- and Harry-kun of their choice(the exclamation point isn't working on my keyboard now, so just imagine one here, instead of thisw lengthy parenthesis.) Until next time, mes ames, **

_**CIAO~**_

**__****Mi'era Az'ule**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter my lovelies, I do hope that you enjoy it! (Hooray! I figured out how to use my exclamation point again.) I would like to thank the first hit on the last chapter from someone in _Poland!_ Now that is something that I find very flattering, someone in poland, the opposite side of the world from Arizona practically, is the first one to read chapter 3. For chapter 2, one from the US, the UK, and Poland each. At this time, those are the stats. So, this one's for you, my reader in Poland! **

**Disclaimer: As much as I love them as the next author, I still dont own Harry-kun or Inu-chan. Ms. Rowling and Takahashi-sensei still allow me to play with them, though!**

Chapter 4

_Shink. _

There was a small noise from my blade sliding off of the fire-rat pelt and then nothing, no bursting into flames or shriveling up due to prolonged contact with miko's reiki, like any other specialized youkai garments would. I dropped back down to my knees and feverishly unwrapped the cloth from the package. All that I saw was a piece of paper, and a charm bracelet. I looked at the paper and saw Gramps' crabbed writing in the paper.

_Kagome,_

_When I saw this bracelet, I immediately thought of you_

_and all that you tell me is happening in the Sengoku-jidai._

_This bracelet is charged with a demon's youkai,_

_which means that multiples can be made of it._

_The reason it reminded me of you was because of the_

_charms. Look, there's a rosary on it like the one _

_hanyou is wearing whenever he comes around, and then there's a _

_Buddhist monk's staff and a gauntleted hand, a boomerang and beside that is a kitten with flames_

_surrounding it. Then there's this tiny kitsune with a lightning bolt _

_being held by it, and a very fluffy dog and, if you look, very closely, there's_

_what looks to be a small child on it's back. Beside that is a pair of mated wolves _

_howling to the moon and then at the very last, there is a Shikon no Tama. _

_I do hope that you find this in one piece, because, as legend has it, _

_the one person who had a very close connection with _

_every person with a charm is able to call the spirit of_

_whomever it represented or the weapon and_

_all its abilities and attacks. _

_I think that you will be able to use this to the best of its _

_limited abilities._

_All my love to you,_

Grampa

I sniffed a few time, and then thought about what he had wrote and then I examined the bracelet a little bit closer. There were two missing charms, and I had a good feeling that I knew who those charms represented and what their abilities would include. I calmed myself and the next thing I knew, I was a quiver short of arrows, the bow went with them, and the katana was gone. Sure enough, I looked at the bracelet an there are two new charms, a bow and quiver of arrows was one and an unsheathed katana was the other. Next to the katana, though, I saw another sword that was unsheathed. This blade was nicked all up an down it and there was a sheath that was equally battered. That was the last thing on my mind as I went to sleep in a bed that appeared out of nowhere, wearing the charm bracelet and wrapped in the fire rat haori.

_Mrrrrp?_

Buyo, who was batting at my cheek like Kirara used to when we had gotten off to a late start, woke me up. I grumbled sleepily and then realized what time it was and the date. "Thank you Kirara," I said absentmindedly. I pulled on the black robes that the room gave me and then I made to walk out the door when my cat attacked my ankles.

"What _now_ Buyo? I have to get to dinner so I can get sorted. Oh, you want me to wear Inuyasha's haori? Well alright then, but I don't know if I can. Ah, well, if I'm wrong , then all I have to do is take it off." I slid it on over my black school robes and, to be honest, the red haori looked like it was _meant _to be there. I tugged my hair back into a ponytail as I was going to the Great Hall and yelped as I went ran my fingers over the top of my head. I gingerly felt around the vicinity of where the pain had originated and a fuzzy, triangular shape twitched away from my questing hand. I stifled a gasp and I skidded into the next bathroom I saw. Very gently, I parted the hair around the twitchy, fuzzy things and saw that I had silvery fawn dog-ears.

_"Kagome Higurashi. Your presence is requested in the Great Hall."_ I groaned in despair then ran down the stairs to the Great Hall where Professor Dumbledore motioned for me to come stand beside him.

"As some of you may already know, we have a new transfer student from Japan. Please welcome Miss Kagome Higurashi."

A polite smattering of applause came and went, and then my ears picked up on the murmur caused by my new dog-ears, starting to sweep around the room and I began to fidget uncomfortably. "Now we will have Miss Higurashi Sorted. If you would sit on the stool please Kagome?" The professor's voice was pitched for my ears only. I sat and then a pointy hat was placed on my head.

**Ah, a new one, I see. You are quite different then the ones I normally sort. A new incarnation of Midoriko, and then only a tiny bit of human blood in you.**

I was shocked. I was an incarnation of Midoriko? The maker of the Jewel of Four Souls was my first host. That knowledge made me feel infinitely happier about my reincarnation. Wait, what was that bit about havng only a tiny bit of human blood in me?

**Yes, you are and do have it's about a sixteenth human blood, if that, 3/16 demi-god, and the rest is equally divided between miko and inu. Now keep quiet. You are quite difficult to place, even without the chatter. Bravery to rival all others, but it is tempered with some of the cleverest trickery that I have seen since a certain Mr. Riddle. Loyal to a fault, and too quick-witted for those to appreciate. No, there is a new house for you, or rather, an extremely old house that has fallen out of use. Oh and a reminder, Miss Higurashi, Naraku was not completely destroyed when you fell through to the Divine Realms. You see, there is another being who is trying to bring him back by means of ritual if he has not done so already. It is your assignment to find the latest incarnations of your friends, train them using their traditional garments, weapons and gear, possibly go back to receive help from the incarnations that you are most familiar with, and then defeat Naraku for the final time. Oh dear, and I still need to have those ones re-Sorted. Very well then... **

**"AKUMA." **There was a dreadful quiet then the Sorting Hat continued as if the silence wasn't there. **"Oh and Albus, I request a re-Sorting of certain students. They were not placed correctly the first time around and I do believe it is time to rectify that."**

_**Well, Whadya think? Par, above par, sub-par? You can let me know in a nice review. If, you think that I'm moving fast in this chapter, then just wait until the re-Sort finishes. **_

_**Here's a little bit of trivia for you guys to gnaw on whilst I finish polishing up the next few chapters.**_

**Name all the breeds of dragon in the HP-verse in ABC order, and make sure that you get them all!**

**__****_Happy days, mes ames and, until next time,_**

**__****CIAO~**

**__****Mi'era Az'ule**


	5. Chapter 5

**'Ello again my pets, (can you tell I'm in a good mood?) it is moi, the fabu Mi'era Az'ule. *poses for pictures* All right, I'm done with the theatrics, damn I need an outlet for those. Anywho, I'mreally excited to go back to school. I lnow, I know, you all think that I'm crazy for wanting to go anywhere near the school building but to tell you the truth? I LOVE school. I get decent grades, and all, but I am missing my friends _soooooooooooo_ badly. I swear, if I'm not a school ,my social life is literally non-existent. Did I spell that right? OH well, I don't care, and I'm not pasting my ANs into Word just so I can see if their grammatically and spelling correct. DO I seem random to you right now? it would likely be because of the six or so cans of Dr. Pepper I just chugged. _(It was NOT ten cans Matt!)_ Sorry, Matt is reading over my shoulder, pointing out all the misspelled words. _(misspelled does TOO count as a word! *gets up from computer to thump her gay friend on the head. He runs and fails to evade him. Mi'era comes back looking much more satisfied.*) _There we go, much better. **

***sirens in the background* "I don't own any recognizable characters." *darts off the stage* "Didn' DO IT!" *sirens follow Mi'era***

Chapter 5

Professor Dumbledore didn't look at all surprised. "Very well then, who are these incorrectly placed students?"

_**"I request to re-Sort Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Pansey Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Virginia and Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. These are all effective immediately and there are no re-dos. If you do not like your House I am sorry , but I am not allowed to circumvent the laws placed on me by the Founders. One re-Sort per student, as the Sorting Hat sees fit. Albus, could we do this else where?" **_

The Headmaster blinked once, which was the extent he allowed himself to show his bewilderment, and then led the small group of students to his office. Whispers followed the group out of the Great Hall, mostly about what House Akuma was, why the Sorting Hat had invented an entirely new house just for the one new girl from Japan, or why the most influential students in the school were all being resorted. I walked in front of the rest of the kids, just behind Dumbledore, who had given the Sorting Hat to me. I poked at the Hat's consciousness with my mind.

_**Yes Miss Higurashi? Was there something that I left out in the earlier ?**_

"Well," I said quietly. "You said that I had to find the incarnations of my friends, but my house is _Demon _and you are specifically choosing enough people to fill the exact number of friends that I had. Is this a coincidence?"

_**I never said that you had to find your friends on your own, now did I? Oh it seems as if we are here. Take care my dear**_.

_Wait! Are you going to tell them about you-know-what? _

_**Just what I told you. Only, I'll try to set them on the path to believing in their reincarnation and also that you are who you say you are. Now this really needs to be the end.**_

I nodded and then handed the Hat to Professor Dumbledore. He, in turn, placed it on his desk and sat in the winged chair that was placed behind the desk. Once we were all settled, the Hat started to speak again.

_**"This is an unprecedented move that I am about to make. I have sat on every single head here, and I knew, I knew that where you were placed wouldn't be your final move. Each of you were placed in the house you were in to help you learn talents that you otherwise wouldn't have developed, and also to balance out when you were overzealously using certain traits. Right here, right now, I am going to lay everything on the table, for everyone here to see. **_

_**"Also, I am one of the ancient relics that was put in place at the start of this school, and I was given the directive of finding the reincarnations of what is said to be the best team who had the privilege and curse to be the guardians of the Shikon no Tama, an ancient jewel made from the souls of a warrior miko and three demons. I have strong suspicion that you are all a member of that team. Miss Higurashi will give you the specifics, seeing as she is the only original member of that group who has not been reincarnated."**_ The hat bowed in my direction and then continued with its speech.

_**"You will be a part of a working team, who all rely on each other to take their share of the burden and carry it. In order for this to happen, there can be no secrets between you. All animosity that spawned from the former house rivalries end now. You are no longer a part of Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, or Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You are of the Akuma, a house that is very high, higher even, than the founders themselves were. **_

_**"Cedric, you were placed in Hufflepuff, a house known for it's loyalties and persevering nature. When you were younger, what was the one thing that you were constantly being told off for? Not keeping a promise or not finishing a chore or task that you were supposed to. Being in Hufflepuff is a difficult challenge if one is not prepared for it. I knew that you would need something to ground you, and I also knew that you love a challenge, therefore, you were being challenged to live up to the high standards placed within your house. Good work. You are hereby Sorted into the house of Akuma. I will leave it up to Miss Higurashi to inform you of who your previous incarnation was."**_

"You mean, if I can." All eyes turned toward me. I flushed but continued, "There were so many of you who were a part of my team in the end that it will be hard for me to find everyone. I'll do the best I can though."

The Hat nodded. _**"That is an acceptable reason for a slow-coming result. And it is true,"**_ it continued addressing the others again._** "Sometimes it takes a while for the memories, abilities and/or behaviors of a previous incarnation to truly shine through, so please do not become frustrated if Kagome tells you that you are one person, and it takes a while for you to acquire their tendencies. So, shall we continue? Next I wish to speak to Miss Chang. **_

_**"Cho, you were placed in the Ravenclaw house, along with Miss Lovegood. When I first Sorted you, your head was filled with goals and ambitions that you could only really achieve through having peers surrounding you with similar dreams and ideas. I also placed you in Ravenclaw because you needed a way to focus. There were too many ideas for you to ever get around to expressing one. You found that in the Ravenclaw house. **_

_**"The same goes applies to you, young Luna, but in a different way. You have a very flighty mind, and thus you needed someway to ground yourself or risk loosing your very identity while trying to process all the information that you were receiving. The Ravens were more accepting of a person with your personality, and they didn't do anything to try and discourage the free spirited person you are. I now officially Sort you and Cho into the House of Akuma.**_

_**"Now, my Slytherins, I have a tidbit of history that I wish to impart to you before . Contrary to popular belief, I belonged to Salazar. There was another Sorting Hat that I traded years with. He belonged to Godric. Now, Rick was not the sole believer of an impartial sorting. Actually, if I remember correctly, it was Rowena who came up with the idea and swiped a Hat from both Salazar and Godric. I am Salazar's. Godric's hat was lost to the ages. Now, onto the more interesting information.**_

_**"Pansey Parkinson. My, I do remember the Sorting. You were so confident that you would be called into Slytherin that you really left me next to no other choice. You are very ambitious, and you have the cunning and the resources to achieve those ideals. Many times I sit up in the cabinet and wonder whether I had Sorted you rightly, and, in light of this new house, I believe that I have. You are a lovely young woman who is only being repressed through various semi-Dark rituals, which were designed to help protect you from He-Who-Calls-Himself-Voldemort. Mister Riddle made some foolish choices when he was younger, and it has become a disease, spreading through his supporters. You, along with Misters Zabini and Malfoy are going to be instrumental in turning the tide of this war. Do not let this wonderful opportunity pass you by. **_

_**"Mister Blaise Zabini. You are complex. I sense that you have a caring, loyal heart under all the layers of what others call sneakiness and deceit. You only strive to protect those who you hold near and dear to your heart. When I first sat on your head, I saw through the defenses that you had already erected. It is sad when a boy of eleven lives in such a hostile environment that he has the barriers of a master Occlumense. You are only the second person I have seen who has such shields at such a young age. The other was Severus Snape. However, I knew that if you were placed in any other house, all those wonderful,**_** natural **_**defenses would be put to no use, and so I placed you with the most cunning of all. They would be able to help you practice the skills that I foresaw would be necessary to our upcoming battle. You are well fit to be in the House of Akuma.**_

_**"Draconius Alexander Malfoy, you are one of two most puzzling students that I have had the opportunity to Sort. I know that there are untouched reserves of emotion that are just waiting to be released**_**.**_** You just haven't been given the opportunity to un-LEASH them. There are people for whom you would do anything, to the point of giving up your own life if you have to. This is a good sign. You have not yet completely locked yourself away from the world. You cannot allow this to happen; if it does, we are all lost to the reign of an undefeatable opponent; the Dark Lord. I do not call him Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, because there is no certainty that he actually is the being with who we associate our fears with...now being in the house of Snakes has not helped you with this emotional predicament. You have only had to hide your true emotions and feelings, but being in another house would have only made this issue worse, with you being a Malfoy. Slytherin was the safest gamble that I could have made, but it was still a disastrous one. However, I must ask you, do you still take pride in carrying the name of Malfoy?"**_

Draco, the platinum blond boy, looked puzzled for the tiniest second and then smoothed his face back into a composed mask. "Not really, why do you ask?"

_**"Your mother was of the House of Black, and seeing as there was no heir left by Sirius Black before he fell through the Veil, you are the next in line for the title. You would have the title Lord Black, and as such, you would take the name upon yourself. You would still be the Lord Malfoy, once your father dies, and your inheritance would come to you with the title. Think about that. Oh and Mister Malfoy? You are of the worthiest in Akuma." **_

I stood beside the Hat and nodded once. "I agree. From what I have heard here, you are among the worthiest to be here in this pack. Thank you for accepting this."

He looked startled and then nodded his thanks and then melted back into the shadows silently.

_**"Now for the important house. You are no different then any of the others that I have spoken to other then the fact that the majority of the war surrounds you. Not because of some scar or prophecy that was made before you were born, not because of how smart you are, or what kind of family or friends that you have. You are the incarnations of some very important people, and as such, you have no other rights or privileges other then extra long training hours and more susceptibility to being targeted during an attack. **_

_**"Mister Weasley. You are an easily read person at first glance. Some might say that you have the emotional range of a teaspoon." **_There were a few snorts from the group of assembled kids. _**"But you are a semi-complex person. You are a extremely talented young man, and enjoy having a laugh at the various things in life. You also seem to find the humor in whatever situation that you find yourself in. These are very admirable talents that are necessary say, after a battle, and there is still plenty of tension in the air still. There would be a joke made and everyone would start laughing, even if it was a cheesy joke. Talents like this are something that is an essential part of a working team. **_

_**"Miss Granger. There are a few things that you need to tell you that you have not seemed to learn yourself. One, learning is not all in the books. Two, you do not know everything there is to know about any given topic. Three, mistakes are there to learn from, and not only yours but other's as well. Don't be afraid to make a mistake, just learn what you did wrong, and then move on. Four, you were not chosen to go to Ravenclaw because if you had, you would have become the reclusive hermit who didn't come down for anything. Gryffindor was by far the best choice for you to be in because you have learned to have adventures and how to make your own fn in the event that there is none. You have blossomed so much from the shy, bookish girl that I Sorted five, six years ago. Fifth, and lastly, people who are in a position either of authority, or are higher then you on the totem pole are not always right. You need to start thinking for yourself and not listen blindly to what you are told by your teachers or guardians. You are a very bright person and are blessed for that. **_

_**"Miss Ginny. You are a young woman of incredible talent. You grew up in a house with six older brothers, and, as such, you have developed an extremely competitive nature. As a natural consequence, you are wonderfully good with weaponry and you pick up any fighting style at an equally fast pace. This is of no other reason then self-defense. Six older brothers get very rambunctious and you were often dragged into their fights. While you were younger, your magic helped to speed up the learning process, but now that you have more control over it, you have had to work slightly harder then you did when you were younger. This is good, and has provided you with a strong mental discipline. That discipline and your fighting skills are a valuable addition to the house and you will be more easily acclimated to your previous incarnation's...job, for lack of a better word. **_

_**"Now, Mister Potter.."**_

**__****Well? whaddaya think? Good, bad, it totally sucked, meh? I gotta know! And you can tell me how you liked it by going to the little box at the bottom of the page and clicking it. Ya know, it says REVIEW on it. Kinda hard to miss. **

_**On another, similar note, I'd like to thank my first review since my first review in chapter one, **_**Hanzo of the Salamander!_ THank you for all the loving words that you gave me, and I hope that you keep giving me similar fluffy words. _**

__

_**Next time on The End is Just A Beginning, we see Harry's chat with the Hat, (hey, that rhymed!) and then we get to naming and SOrting everyone. Hope this was a fun read!**_

**_CIAO~_**

**__****Mi'era Az'ule**


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello again mi amigos. It's been a while, I know, but this time I have a decent explaination...okay, no I dont, just the hecticness ( is that even a real word?) of RL catching up w/ me. I was at a Church camp one week, and my brothers were home all of last week, spo this is one of the first opportunities that I've had to update. I haven't gotten very many reviews for this story, and that makes my plot bunnies and Muse wilt and start to die. Unless you lot want this story to end up like my Harry Potter/ Twilight crossover, then I suggest that the 500something readers start leaving reviews. Any who, I need to let you lot read the chappie, so enjoy!**_

Chapter 6

_**Ah, and now we come to Mister Potter. You are the most controversial incarnations that I have ever seen. You are destined for great things. When I first was placed on your head, I saw that you would do well in Slytherin, but you asked me not to put you there. I was perplexed at the time, but as you have grown and faced the incarnation of a demon named Naraku, you have grown in ways that would not have been accessible if you were in Slytherin. Further more-" **_

"WAIT A MINUTE!" I was on my feet facing the sorting Hat. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I JUST WENT THROUGH A FRICKIN' THREE YEAR WAR WITH NARAKU AND YOU'RE SITTING THERE TELLING ME THAT I HAVE TO DEFEAT HIM _AGAIN!_ We don't even have the frickn' _SHIKON NO TAMA _to help us, and you expect me to face him again!"

The hat flinched away from me. _**"I apologize Lady Kagome, but there is no other way for this to happen."**_I grumbled a bit then subsided back into the chair that the Headmaster conjured up for me.

"Fine, but I refuse to find the jewel unless absolutely necessary."

_**"Oh, it won't be necessary for you to find the jewel when you already have it in your rooms. Anyway, as I was saying Mister Potter, you have accomplished great things in Gryffindor, things that I wouldn't have expected out of any student who I Sort, regardless of any supposed prophecies. However,"**_ the hat included everyone in this observation. _**"You have exceeded what your house has expected of you, and as such, you are in need of a new part of the castle to call home. Thus I Sort you-"**_

"Wait! Wasn't that the Sorting?" It was the Asian girl, Cho Chang who spoke up.

_**"No, it was not. I was merely telling you why I had placed you in the house you had been in. Now I will officially Sort you into the House Akuma. Some of you will receive names, but they are of no importance unless you can figure it out yourself. If you do, please go immediately to Lady Kagome and she will know what to do with you. Cedric Diggory, I name you Southern Ookami of the House of Akuma. May you always watch your followers and follow your leaders. **_

"_**Cho Chang, I name you Eastern Ookami of the House of Akuma. Don't give up on the one that you desire. **_

"_**Luna Lovegood, I name you the Fire of the North of the House of Akuma. May you always find acceptance. **_

"_**Pansey Parkinson, I name you Zephyr of the House of Akuma. Please, follow your heart and despair not. All will be well. **_

"_**Blaise Leonard Zabini, I name you of the House of Akuma. A word to the wise, your incarnation made himself extremely...popular among the women he came across. Watch the cursed hand and make sure it does not wander." **_I snorted, remembering Miroku's lecherous behavior...I smacked myself. Well, at least I know who Blaise is a reincarnation of.

_**"Draconius Alexander-"**_

"Black."

_**"Draconius Alexander Black, I name you taiyoukai of the West of the House of Akuma. Do not scorn those whom you perceive as being inferior to you, or block your emotions. You may be reserved, but you may not be emotionless."**_ _Well, taiyoukai of the west, _that _was subtle._

_**"Virginia Weasley, I name you of the House of Akuma. Do not be afraid to admit your emotions, especially if they would lead to conflicting feelings during a battle.**_

"_**Ronald Weasley, I name you Kitsune of the House of Akuma. I advise you to make your move before you lose the queen to the knight. **_

"_**Hermione Granger, I name you of the House of Akuma. Be persistent in your attraction. It will eventually pay off. **_

"_**Harry James Potter, I name you of the House of Akuma. Trials will come, but you must be strong in the face of danger. All will be well in the end.**_

_**"Now I turn you over to Kagome for her first impressions as to who you are an incarnation of. I bid you good night." **_And with that the Sorting Hat went still. All eyes turned to me and I swallowed hard.

"Professor Dumbledore," I turned to him. "Would it be acceptable to retire to the Akuma common room for me to give my history?"

He nodded gravely. "Yes, I do believe that would be the best choice. There are a few things that I must arrange, but that is appropriate for tonight. Is it safe to assume that you will be in the same place on the seventh floor?" Was it my imagination or was there a twinkle returning to his blue eyes?

I nodded and then he waved me away. "In light of the most recent revelations, I offer my Floo for your use tonight." I nodded again and then turned to the kids who were standing or sitting on the ground.

"All right now, listen," I said softly. "There was a lot of information dumped on you guys tonight, and there's still a lot more to come. I need you to step into the Floo and state _Inuyasha's Forest._ You'll get there, but don't freak out. Come through in, like, five minutes." They all nodded and I moved into the emerald green flames. "Inuyasha's Forest." I immediately stepped out into the Room of Requirements. It now looked like the meadow in which the Bone Eater's Well was in, complete with Goshinboku, old well and the scent of nearby hot springs. I smiled and then quickly set up a campsite like one I would see coming back from the springs after a hard day chasing shards. "Okay, all the weapons are _here_ and then my backpack there." There was a roar from the campfire as the flames turned green and all of the incarnations tumbled through the fire onto the campsite.

"Whoa," Ron said. "This is _cool!_ Where are we?"

"I do believe that those who go to this school call it the Room of Requirement," I said. "But for now, and more importantly our purposes, this is where everything started, in Inuyasha's Forest. At least, where it started for me. This," I said softly patting the Goshinboku's scarred trunk, "is where a miko once pinned a hanyou with an arrow charged with a miko's powers. And here is where I woke that self same demon from a fifty year long sleep and unpinned him from the tree." I chuckled. "And then he nearly killed me." There were gasps from around the room.

_**AN: I know, I'm the most evil authoress ever cuz I keep leaving you with cliffies at the end of every chapter. Eh, it's something that you'll just have to get used to for now. What do you think everyone's reactions are going to be to Kaggie's ice-breaker? Who is who in this confuzzled pot of re-incarnations? Well, you'll get to know really soon...at least, I think that I reveal who the incarnations are in the next chappie if things are unclear for now. I'm gonna have to go and reread what I wrote cuz it's 11:02 PM as I am typing this. NOw, does anyone know of the ten dragon breeds in the HP verse, or the name of **__** the two headed dragon that Sesshie-sama rides? Either right answer will get you a Sasuke, Naruto, Inu, or Harry plushie. Supplies are limited!***_

**__****CIAO~**

**__****_Mi'era Az'ule_**

*Translates into please review. I need to keep my creative juices flowing, otherwise the wonderful stories that I am pouringout will remain forever unfinished.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Helloo again my friends. It is the chapter fairy sneaking this chapter out to you while Mi'era is sleeping. She'll be out for a while and asked me to place a disclaimer in here that is loooooong overdue. MI'ERA AZ'ULE DOES NOT OWN INUYASHA OR HARRY POTTER NOT MATTER HOW MUCH SHE WISHES OTHERWISE! Okay, I think covers the missing disclaimer last chapter. Now, if you excuse me, I nees to go make sure that the beloved Mi'era doesn't catch me. Enjoy the Chappie!**_

Chapter 7

"Why would he do that?" Hermione blushed. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

I laughed again and shook my head. "Actually, I don't, and I would prefer it if you interrupt me to ask me a question or to clarify a point if you don't understand it. If you don't get any of what I'm saying, then it's pointless to try and figure out who you all are. Inuyasha tried to kill me because I, myself, am a reincarnation of someone. I was the most recent incarnation of the very miko who had pinned him to the Goshinboku in the first place, only, she was the reincarnation of the maker of the _Shikon no Tama_. Oh, I do need to mention that I had fallen into this well that was on our shrine, and I traveled about 500 years into the past. To the Sengoku-jidai, sorry, Feudal Era. I forgot that you guys don't speak Japanese. If I slip, it's likely that I was used to hearing that specific term only in Japanese. Um, some that'll be necessary for you to understand are youkai; that means demonic energy, or, more commonly used to mean demon. Like neko-youkai means a demon of the cat variety, inu-youkai is dog demon, so on and so forth. Hanyou means half demon. You could add the prefix inu- to it to specify which kind of demon the usually human mother mated with to be more respectful, but generally hanyou are scorned upon by both humans and demons alike, because they are neither here or there. Half human, half demon, yet they don't fit into either society.

"So, Inuyasha attacked me because I was a very close match to this other miko who he thought had betrayed him by pinning him to the Goshinboku. Turns out, I wasn't her incarnation, but we'll get to that later. I suppose that you would like to know who all of our pack was so that you can understand me when I try to classify you. Go into he tent and choose something that you feel drawn to. Just listen to your instincts and put on what you feel is the most appropriate. It'll help me relate who _you _are as individuals to my friends. There were specific things that they each wore and fought with, and I figured that you'd be drawn to certain items of clothing."

They all looked at me weirdly, but they did it and I scooted behind the tree to drop my robes and reveal the red haori and hakama that I wore in honor of Inuyasha. It wasn't the fire rat haori, but something pretty darn close to it. I smoothed the haori, shouldered the quiver of arrows and sat down in the seat type thing that the roots of the tree made. My bow lay across my lap as I closed my eyes and mediated.

This was the pattern that went on for five months, ever since the first day of September, right up until now, the first day of March. Today was the day that I had been waiting for. Now would be the time that I actually got them into the clothes that they had worn. I closed my eyes and meditated on what my suspicions were for the incarnates. Blaise was obviously Miroku, even though there was no sign of the Wind Tunnel yet. He had his eye on Ginny, who was so much like Sango that it was scary. Her once flaming red hair had gradually darkened until it was a black that had red under tones in it if she was in the right light. I swear, Blaise had a permanent red handprint on his cheek from Gin's hand. Ron was obviously Shippo, seeing as how much he liked to annoy Harry, and yet, still remain in Harry's semi-good graces as his best friend.

Harry. Now he was a conundrum. For the longest time, I could've sworn that Harry was the quiet type, but just recently, I spotted his dark hair twitching right about where Inuyasha's ears were, he was cursing more and more often, and we had to be extra careful around him, about five weeks into the training cause any little thing could set his temper off. I mean, yeah, Yash was prone to temper tantrums, but when Harry got started, there was no stopping him. At least, not until Pansey accidentally put a collar of subjugation on him. Now Harry knows that if he pisses the Head Miko off, he'll be brought to heel. No not literally, that was his word, kind of like sit was for Inuyasha. Draco was mostly Sesshomaru, because of his quietness and calm face. The only one that would bring him out of that shell is Hermione, who I am so sure is Rin. She takes pleasure in every little thing that she finds. Now, there are the odd ones out, such as Pansey and Luna. I know that Pansey is a miko, like me, and she had some affinity for the Shikon Jewel, but that's it. Luna though, all that she was able to do was bring a bit of flame up under her feet, which causes her to propel herself some ten, twenty feet into the air. Now, with Cedric and Cho, I know without a doubt that they are Koga and Ayame. They are just so cute together, and recently I've noticed that Cho's hair was lightening to the point of being liberally streaked with red, and it was losing some of its sleekness in favor of becoming more curly. I swear, if Cedric and Harry butt heads again today, I will kill someone.

Also, their fighting styles were all very similar. Ginny was using a pair of swords together, and I've occasionally let her take out Hiraikotsu to swing around on the Quidditch Pitch. Blaise was learning how to fight with his own staff and then also learning where all the nerve endings and pressure points are. Harry was learning with Tetsusaiga after I caught him trying it out. Draco was working on his energy whip and poison claws, not really seeing a use for Tensusaiga or Bakusaiga. We haven't been able to get him to shift into Fluffy yet, thank Kami.

"Kagome?" There was the signal that I was waiting for. Opening my eyes and cracking my back, I was shocked to see the assortment of outfits that were represented. For a second I could've sworn that I saw Sango in her exterminator leathers, Miroku in his darkly colored monk's robes, and a human Inuyasha. I blinked once and then the spell was gone. Instead I saw a group of European kids who looked uncomfortable with what they were wearing. Not to mention that they were wearing them wrong. I giggled rather loudly and unfolded myself from the hollow in the roots.

"Well, now, let's see how I can help you get those on right." I walked over to them and tugged at the taijiya leathers that Ginny was wearing. "There, Now, doesn't that feel better?" I smiled at her.

Ginny smiled back and then started examining the harness that came with it. I went and snagged it from her. "What?" Everyone looked at us.

I mock scowled at her. "Sango had lots of surprises for the demons that we came across. Her whole village was composed of demon slayers, and she was the best one of all. That means that she had access to all of the best weaponry, some of which was lethal to not only demons, but also to humans. If you were to set something off by accident, then I would have no idea how to fix it." I then gave her an evil grin. "But, if you want to examine her main weapon, it's the giant boomerang." Without hesitation Ginny relinquished her grip on the harness and stalked over to where the boys were gathered around Hiraikotsu. I joined the other girls in laughing and cheering Ginny on as she single-handedly lifted the heavy bone boomerang like it was a toy. I knew who my Sango was.

"She's lifting that- that _thing _like it weighed nothing Kagome." Hermione was clapping along with the rest of us. "How does she do that?"

I smirked. "That, my dear friends, is because we have our first confirmed incarnation. Now, I'm not going to tell ya'll who's who, because I'm not exactly sure, but once I am, then I can divulge my secret-" I was cut off by a loud noise similar to the Kazanna in Miroku's hand. I cussed and then ran to where Blaise was standing with the purple monks robes whipping around him from the force of the suction. I darted over to where I had a spare rosary and gauntlet if Miroku ever lost his during a battle. I gritted my teeth and then slammed the back of his knees with enough force to cripple him, sending the stupid vortex pointing at the ground and away from anyone else. Holding the rosary in my mouth I straddled the boy's back and jammed the gauntlet on before hastily wrapping the prayer beads around it. There was a sudden silence as the roaring abruptly stopped. I got off of Blaise and helped him to his feet.

"And _that," _I said through my harsh gasps for breath, "is why I _hate_ Naraku. Before I knew him, Naraku had cursed Miroku's Great-grandfather for his lecherous ways with what is essentially a black hole in his hand. We called it either Wind Tunnel or Kazanna, but it was a formidable weapon in a battle. Why? Because it could suck in almost anything and not get full. Then Naraku got smart, and sent these huge wasps that had an extremely poisonous sting after us. We learned the hard way that Miroku was allergic to them. He sucked some in with the vortex, but he almost immediately shut down. It was a scary three weeks until we were sure that he would be alright. The other downside to it is that the more he used the Wind Tunnel, the larger it got, until finally he would have been swallowed up if we had not killed Naraku at our last battle. I still don't know whether the Kazanna is gone, cause I didn't know whether I had actually killed Naraku or not. Now I know that he's come back to life." I stalked away abruptly to the camp.

"You all need training, and I'm not the one to give it to you. We need to go back to the Sengoku-jidai if I _we _are gonna live through the next few months. Um, alright. Here," I tossed Miroku's staff to Blaise. "You'll need this if I'm gonna get ya'll back to the Feudal Era. Ginny, you got Hiraikotsu?"

She gave me a thumbs up as she slung the boomerang around so that it was holstered on her back. "Alright, the rest of you get what ever weapons that you're drawn to from the wall over there and meet me back here in the next few minutes or so." I did a quick head count. "Hey has anyone seen Luna?"

There was a small meow down by my foot and I looked down to see a small, two-tailed fire neko with Luna's blue eyes looking back at mine. I cussed again and then crouched down so I could see her more easily. "Luna, I know this is likely very disorienting, but I need you to try something for me." She tilted her head and purred. I took it for a yes. "Imagine yourself as a huge cat with long canines, flames coming off of each paw, and you're able to fly." I got a incredulous look. "No Luna, I'm serious. just try it, okay?" I got a small nod and then a huge cat with the saber tooth tiger teeth, two tails and set of paws that were flaming stood before me. I laughed and then launched myself up onto her back. "YES!" I crowed and I started laughing like crazy. "It's been a while Kirara, hasn't it." Luna rolled her eyes and nodded, then launched into a faster speed. "Okay Kirara, time to put me down now." She rumbled under me and then set down gently. I hopped off and then Kirara changed back into Luna.

"And that is yet another reason why we need to get to the Feudal era ASAP. You all got your weapons?"

Harry had grabbed Tetsusaiga, Draco had grabbed Tensusaiga and Bakusaiga, Pansey had grabbed a quiver full of pre charged arrows and the matching bow, Hermione had her own quiver of javelins, Cho and Cedric were wearing as little armor as possible to avoid hampering them in their hand-to-hand combat styles. Blaise had Miroku's staff, not his, and was fiddling with the prayer beads. I marched up to him and smacked his hand away. "Do you really want to reopen that without the proper training?" He gulped. I smirked. "Didn't think so. Now, All of you are ready to go?"

They all nodded. "Good, then we can be on our way. The well is our ticket there. Just think of it as a huge Floo, where you get transported through time and space, only, there's not any icky feelings on the way through." They all nodded and then I shooed them away. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there. I just want to make sure that all our stuff is gone from here." Harry walked up to the well first and dropped straight down. Then it was Cedric, Cho, Luna, Pansey, Blaise, Draco, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. I smiled and then Flooed the headmaster a note.

_Prof. Dumbledore,_

_I've taken them to sometime where they can get their _

_newly discovered powers under control. I'm sorry_

_to leave you with so little information, but it is essential that this not _

_get out to Naraku. I apologize, and I will send you a _

_notice when we come back. _

_When will we be back? you ask? I'm sorry to say that_

_I rightfully can't tell you. It could be a week, a month, maybe even a year, _

_but these kids need to get trained. You can tell everyone_

_just that; they needed to be trained, so you sent them off with a_

_highly trained specialist to get that training._

_Again, sorry to leave you in the dark, but these information's_

_are too highly classified to be left in a mere letter._

_If it were to get Naraku's hands, who knows what would happen?_

_Your students are safe with me, and you will see them again._

_Kagome Higurashi_

_Miko of the Shikon no Tama_

_Mate to Inuyasha, Heir Apparent to the Western Lands_

I felt bad just leaving him a message, but what was I to do? I sent it off and then jumped into the well. Plenty of time for apologies later. Man, was I wrong.

_**And I think that this is a good place to end this fic. Hope you lot had a fun time reading this and I hope that you come back to read my other stories in the Alice in Wonderland, 2010 or Naruto realms. BUt for now, this story os officially at the end. **_

**__****CIAO~**

**__****Mi'era Az'ule**

Fin


	8. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey, mon amis! It is the Miera Azule, and I am here to tell you to go check out the sequel to TEIJAB, Life Just Is. It is still Inu~HP crossover, but I want to take it on a different spin then it normally would be. Hope this reaches everyone, and here is a preview of the story!

Sometimes I think of what was and what would have been, if I had just stayed. Then I remember that I didn't stay and that I need to get over myself. Now though, I'm back and I'm not sure that I ever want to leave again.

Running away,

Away to where? Away exactly how?

It can be scary to think of the life we live,

The life that sometimes we love,

Is a life that sometimes we wish to leave,

To never come back again…

~Tristan Taylor


End file.
